1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer connector cover mechanism, and more particularly, to a connector cover mechanism for supporting and holding a computer cable connected to a supporting body.
2. Background of the Prior Art
There are a variety of locking or latching designs or systems in the electrical connector art for connecting a cable to an electrical instrument, such as a computer chassis. In some latching systems, the connector utilizes a claw-like securing structure. Many connectors use a pair of thumbscrews that attach to a female receptacle on the computer chassis. This type of latching system has its disadvantages, however. Because of the receptacles being generally loosely attached to a card internal to the computer, the thumbscrews are apt to become disengaged. If sufficient tensile stress is put on the connector, it can become disengaged, or worse, it can unseat the card from the computer. Therefore, an additional latch is often used to provide integrity to the latching structure.
However, given the propensity of users to attempt to hastily remove the cable assembly from the computer, and given the fact that various computers currently used are portable and therefore operate in unconventional environments, it also is desirable to have a connector latching structure that holds the cable securely to the computer.
Consequently, there exists an unfulfilled need for an apparatus to simply and securely hold a computer cable to a computer. Such apparatus should be easy to operate and sturdy enough to prevent a cable from release until desired.